muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki talk:Today on Muppet Wiki
Feature What happened to this feature? Webkinz Mania 23:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I quess they didn't update it often and it felt too much like a burden. - Oscarfan 23:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::But there wasn't any notes of why they cancelled it. They did the page without notice. Webkinz Mania 00:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::Most issues directly affecting the main page are discussed at Muppet Wiki:Current Events. See Wiki:Current Events Archive 29 (July-Sept 2008)#Main page news section here for the discussion about revising the "Today" (which was hardly daily by that pount) into a general news section. The discussion also explains why the main page picture on the right was dropped. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks for responding to both talk pages, Andrew! Webkinz Mania 01:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't it be "This Week"? It seems like we're too lazy to update this thing daily, and it's so much of a hassle to look up articles to choose for each day. We'd have a lot more mileage if it were a weekly thing instead, unless we want to start reposting entries from 2 years ago (which Andrew doesn't seem to like). --MuppetVJ 19:23, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :It's not so much a matter of not liking as it as the fact that it makes for redundancies and repetition, and exposes articles which have already had their hey day (on the two occasions when something slipped through and was repeated, it used the exact same text minus one word and so was dull and looked sloppy, especially when it happened once within five days of the original one being featured). I don't have a problem per se with the articles from the very first, when we were just linking titles only and a couple words, being featured again, but it helps if they've improved since then or there's something about them that makes them worth repeating. I'm about to catch up right now (three days behind), so there's two options now that Danny doesn't have time or inclination to manage it personally. One is maybe rename it, not to "This Week" (since featuring more than three at a time is too much with the expanded text, and I like that) but something like "Now Featuring" or whatnot. The other is a schedule. Right now, of the admins, you, me, and Wendy have done the most work on updating, and as is, it's a matter of both time and energy as well as wondering if someone else will do it. If we decide on a rotating schedule (I'll update Tuesday and Thrusday, you'll take weekends, Wendy will take the rest, etc.), with the usual proviso that we can tweak or fix any mistakes or wording at any time, that could work, and if something comes up where one of us is ill or busy or knows they'll be out of town, they can say, "Hey, G., can you update the front page?" Also, a big part of the problem which you touched on is that the nominations have slimmed enormously, a lot of the stuff on there right now is too short or just not very interesting, and "and it's so much of a hassle to look up articles to choose for each day." There's still good stuff on the Wiki, both recent and old, which deserves attention, but it's easier if we don't have to hunt it up and decide just as we're trying to update. So a Current Events reminder would help (right now, I'm more comfortable with just the admins doing the actual writing and editing on that section, since it's how we present the Wiki to the public, but anyone can and should nominate). When someone is aware of an article which strikes them as really awesome or weird or timely or unusual but not up to Quality standards yet, whether it's one they created or just came across they should nominate it (preferably one with more than one or two sentences, since usually those articles aren't that interesting yet even if the subject is, and there's not much to say about them). Really detailed sketch pages which haven't been featured yet and aren't yet complete enough for Quality are good ones; unusual or really fun Sesame episodes like the one G's been nominating, especially those from earlier seasons, are also good, but it's nice to have a mix of stuff nominated from all spheres so it doesn't become all Sesame, or all Muppet Show all the time (nothing Fraggly has been up there in ages, so either some good stuff has been overlooked or as a community we really need to work on those pages). I've kept meaning to nominate Law & Order, but put it off since I'm still working on some screengrabs of Sesame stars and puppeteers. I'll add it right now, and it will be an incentive to grab the remainder which I have access to right now. How's all that sound? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:43, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::Giving it a little more thought, maybe not a strict roster, but a dedicated communication page or something, where the dates for the month can be laid out in advance (and removed as they're finished), to leave messages like "I have something in mind, so I'm going to update this some time today" or "It's past 10 here, if anyone wants a go, say so now, or else I'll do it," or if Danny, Scott, or Peter are around long enough that day and want to do it, they can let us know. I'm just throwing out ideas, since you're right, the current system isn't really working. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I actually haven't had a problem with the way it's been working lately. It's become a team effort, which is more wiki-like than one person doing it anyway. I don't think it's a problem if it's occasionally late, or if it repeats. It's fine. ::::The idea of it is just to keep showing off our deep content, and helping readers to see how much there is on the wiki. It's easy for readers to just see the main page or the obvious first-clicks, and not realize how active and deep the site is. So Today on Muppet Wiki shows off how awesome we are, and calling it "Today" is kind of a show-off thing. ::::The times when Today works best is when it's actually pulling from today's Recent changes -- literally, something that happens today on Muppet Wiki. If it's stressful to choose something to feature, I think it's cool to just pull something random from today's RC, as long as it's got a picture. It doesn't have to be, like, Quality articles-level or anything. -- Danny (talk) 21:16, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I thought it had been working out okay too. But with Danny and I having not been here as much lately, I didn't realize it had become so stressful for Andrew and Guillermo. I'll certainly try to do it more, I didn't mean to abandon completely. The best thing I think Today on MW brings to the wiki is that it's a fun place for readers to browse and find things that they otherwise might not have because they don't know how to use categories. —Scott (talk) 00:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I just got another idea: what if one of us made a list of entries to add to the Today section, tackling several days' worth of them in advance? That's what comic strip artists do. ;) --MuppetVJ 19:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's a great idea. I did that once with Webkinz Wiki until I got bored. If nobody can do it often, I can. I will click the random button sometimes or pick ideas me (rarely) and other people want. Webkinz Mania 20:49, 20 June 2008 (UTC)